(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel. More particularly, Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a transparent display panel with improved sharpness of a transmitted image of an external object viewed by light transmitted through the transparent display panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode display and the like, generally includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels and a plurality of signal lines, and a driving unit for driving the display panel.
Each of the pixels includes a switching device connected to the signal line, a pixel electrode connected to the switching device, and an opposing electrode facing the pixel electrode. The pixel electrode is connected to a switching device, such as a thin film transistor (“TFT”) or the like, to receive a data voltage applied thereto. The opposing electrode may be provided over an entire surface of the display panel, and may receive a common voltage applied thereto.
In such a display device, the pixel electrodes are mainly arranged regularly, and the switching devices such as the thin film transistors or the like connected to the pixel electrodes are also arranged regularly. For example, the pixel electrodes may be arranged substantially in a matrix form. The display panel further includes light blocking members covering spaces between the pixels and the thin film transistors to block light leakage. In a display device where the pixel electrodes and the switching devices are periodically arranged, the light blocking members covering the pixel electrodes and the switching devices may have a periodic form. For example, in a display device where the pixel electrodes are arranged substantially in the matrix form, the light blocking member covering the pixels may be formed substantially in a grating pattern.
In such a display device, each pixel may uniquely display one of primary colors or allows each pixel to alternately display the primary colors over time in order to implement a color display, such that desired colors are recognized by the spatial and temporal sum of the primary colors. In such a display device where each pixel uniquely displays one of the primary colors, each pixel may include a color filter that represents one of the primary colors in a region corresponding to the pixel electrode. The color filters may be regularly arranged along pixel columns or pixel rows.
The driving unit may include a data driver for applying a data voltage to the pixels and a gate driver for applying a gate signal that controls the transfer of the data voltage.
The LCD typically includes two substrates including the pixel electrodes and the counter electrodes disposed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates and having dielectric anisotropy. The pixel electrodes may be arranged substantially in a matrix form and may be connected to the switching devices, such as the TFTs or the like, to sequentially receive the data voltage applied thereto row by row. The counter electrodes receive the common voltage applied thereto. The voltage is applied to the pixel electrodes and the counter electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and intensity of the electric field is controlled to control transmittance of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying a desired image.
The LCD may have lower side visibility than front visibility. In such a LCD, one pixel may be divided into two sub-pixels, which have different voltages, to improve the side visibility. In the LCD, each sub-pixel and each pixel may include a plurality of sub-regions in which liquid crystal molecules are inclined in different directions, to secure a wide viewing angle
Recently, a display device including a transparent display panel, which transmits light from an external object when an image is displayed or is not, displayed has been developed. Since the transparent display panel may be maintained in a transparent state and may use ambient light when it does not display the image, it may decrease power consumption.
Generally, the transparent display panel may be manufactured by providing a transparent electronic device such as a thin film transistor or the like including a transparent material on a transparent substrate made of glass or the like.
The transparent display panel may be applied to a glass window, a front glass of a vehicle, or the like, to provide desired information to a user, or may be used in various fields such as an advertisement field, a promotion field, and the like.